This invention relates to a goal unit and other portions of a game apparatus that can be used to play within a small area a game that simulates a large-area game (e.g., hockey).
Various popular games or sports (e.g., hockey, soccer, etc.) require specialized equipment and a large playing area. A number of derivative games, based upon these sports, have been proposed, but each either requires a large area and/or is too dangerous for indoor use (e.g., street hockey) or is reduced to a board game with little flavor of the original sport and requiring few skills in common with the original sport.